Say My Name
by char-tomio
Summary: It sounds so sweet when the one you love says your name. It's a total different feeling when she says it with unfamiliarity.


**Say My Name**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character here.**

* * *

"Say my name, say my name." I thought. I was here, in the Fourth Division barracks, waiting for a positive report.

Hinamori Momo had just finished fighting forty-plus Gillian-class Hollows. I didn't know why she was fighting alone. I felt angry at everyone who didn't help her. Most of all, I felt angry because I wasn't there for her. I only arrived at the scene and found her all battered and bloody. I didn't waste my time finishing the others. I carried her and sped away.

Kira and Rangiku had just arrived. With them was the captain of the Tenth Division, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"What happened to Hinamori?" asked Rangiku, her face with etched with worry.

"She finished off forty Gillians by herself."

"What?" Kira gasped.

Hitsugaya-taicho stood silent.

Unohana-taicho emerged from the room. I stood up immediately but moved aside to make way for Hitsugaya-taicho.

"She's safe now." Unohana-taicho said.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"But you can visit her after a while. She's still resting."

I wanted to just barge in and take a look at her. But I had to wait. For Hinamori.

Two days passed. Hinamori wasn't conscious yet. But I was there everyday, even bringing my paperwork with me, just in case she wakes up.

A week passed and I heard from everyone that Hinamori woke up. Everyone else was there and I just caught up.

Hinamori was there, back to her usual self, smiling, together with everyone. She looked pretty normal except for the bandages in her head.

"I'm sorry if I made everyone worry." Hinamori smiled sadly, "I'm really sorry."

Rangiku embraced Hinamori tightly and Hitsugaya-taicho sighed. Rukia was with Renji with her face lit up.

"It's your fault, you never take care of yourself."

"Aw, it's not really my fault. Isn't it?"

She turned her head and noticed me. Her smile suddenly disappeared.

"Uh, you are..?"

I felt the world crash down on me when I heard those words.

"What.." I said weakly.

"Hinamori-kun, you.." Kira stammered.

"Who is he?" Hinamori asked. "Is he new here?"

My hands fell to my sides. I felt like I was facing a death sentence.

"You don't remember me.."

"Hinamori-kun, you don't remember Hisagi-san?" Renji asked.

"He is.. Hisagi-san?"

"You really don't.."

"Hi..Hisagi-san." she repeated.

Hearing her say my name had always felt good. But not now. She was saying my name with unfamiliarity. Unconsciously, I turned back and ran away. I couldn't accept it.

I returned to the spot where she fought the Hollows. I covered my face with my hands. I was shedding tears but it never felt any better.

Remembering the incident, I heard her murmur some names. She was asking for help.

She asked for her grandmother, for Rangiku, Kira, Renji, Hitsugaya-taicho, anyone..

My name was never there.

When we were in the Academy, she didn't know my name. After I introduced myself, she forgot it after a few days.

When I first saw her as the new lieutenant of the Fifth Division, I knew her name. But there she was, responding with her usual "Good morning, your name is..?".

She barely said my name. We were barely together.

She was to become my lieutenant after I get promoted to Captain. And as usual, she'd probably greet me and ask for my name.

How long had I been waiting for her to say my name..?

Years.. Maybe even decades.

* * *

"Lieutenant, if you're having some trouble with paperwork, don't hesitate to approach me." I said, passing by.

"Yes, Hisagi-taicho. Thank you for your concern." she responded.

After a day of work, she went into my office.

"Something wrong, lieutenant?"

She showed me some things and I answered it. She was halfway out the door when she suddenly hesitated for a while.

"Lieutenant?"

"Hisagi-taicho.." she muttered, "Everyone told me that you used to call me 'Hinamori-kun' before I had the accident. But now, you've never called me by my name."

"Well, I thought you would be better off with the formal treatment."

"Yes, a bit. But I would really like it if you can be able to call me by my name."

"Yeah, I'll try."

"What do you mean 'I'll try'?"

"Nothing. You're dismissed."

"Okay, goodbye, Hisagi-taicho."

She shut the door behind me. I thought about it for a while.

My lieutenant wants me to say her name.

Now we're even.


End file.
